Tearing reality Back to Wonderland
by XAXRX
Summary: Takes place 11 years later. Based on the game American McGee's Alice game and the movie Alice in Wonderland. A modern day Alice in Wonderland Sequel. Rated T for Language Suicide Attempt and Disturbing Images.
1. I am the Rabbit Miss

_**A/N: Ok. I never told you guys. I am one of the biggest Alice in Wonderland fans you will ever, ever meet. Now. I was looking into buying the '**__**American McGee's Alice' game. And I've been looking forward to the Tim Burton movie for… 4 years now. And I was realizing that, all this is in a different time period. So. Why not make it modern. Make it my own. So, I took the screen play of the game and made it modern, same with the actual move. And thus, this happened. I am actually proud of it. I can't wait to write it. This might be a bit confusing so if you have questions message me. WARNING! This story will involve the following: **_

_**Cutting/ Suicide Attempt**_

_**Mildly Described Violence**_

_**Scarring Back story**_

_**Emotional Distress**_

_**Language**_

_**Strange/ Disturbing Images**_

_**KEY: **__**Italic Bold: Flash Back (She is not remembering this is just for the reader, keep that in mind)**_

_Italic: Past Scene/ Prologue_

_**So, on to the story. Please enjoy.**_

_Crash_

_Alices' eyes snapped open, to reveal her emerald green eyes. _

_Snap_

_She turned her head to the right. She saw her oak bedside table and her small stuffed rabbit. She sat up and reach over. She turned on the lamp. She sighed as she spun her legs out from under the blue comforter, and swung them over the sides of her bed. She rested her elbows on her mid-thighs and put her head in her hands. She groaned and brushed her platinum blonde hair back. She slipped on her black slippers and stood up. She adjusted her blue shirt and her black and white stripped pajama pants. _

_She put her headband in and started walking out the door. The wooden floor creaked beneath her feet. She yawned as she made her way down the stairway. She stopped to glance at the antique clock on the wall. It was 2:13 A.M. _

"_You Woke me up at 2 in the morning you damn cat." She whispered. She kept going down the steps. As she got closer, the floor got hotter. She was too tired to put any thought into it. She saw a light on at the bottom of the steps._

"_Mom?" She called, trying to get a better focus. She heard a faint crackle. Her breathing grew heavy as she fastened her walking. _

"_Dad?" She called. She finally reached the end of the stair case. It was then when she saw the fire at the far end corner of the room. Her parents room._

"_Mom! Dad!" She screamed. She ran to the door, but stopped when she heard a voice._

"_Alice! Get out of here!" Her dad's voice echoed._

"_Not without you!" She yelled, but jumped when the fire snapped a part of the door frame._

"_Listen to me now! Get out!" Her dads voice grew raspy. Alice felt her face grow red and hot. The fire was getting too close. _

_She listened to her father and ran up the stairs. Her vision was blurred from the tears and the smoke. She ran into her room, almost sliding on the rug by the door. She slammed her door shut. She quickly scanned the room, looking for anything she could grab fast. She grabbed an open black bag on the floor and threw in her stuffed rabbit, her shoes (Although she couldn't see which ones) A picture and a box she found under her bed. Unsure of what she really grabbed she looked back at her bedroom door, which was now cracking. She saw the glow of the fire under the door. She screamed._

_She ran to the window and broke it opened. She looked down at the snowy two story drop. She knew she had to get out. Without thinking, she jumped. The last she remembered she was falling, then hit the cold ground…_

* * *

"She hasn't spoken a word." The deep voice said. "She's been here for a month."

"You don't understand." Another, higher voice, said. "We need her out, NOW."

"Well sir I don't think I can do that." The other voice replied.

On and on it went. Alice turned in her bed. Her brown hair in her face. She brushed it behind her ear as she stared at her belongings. She silently sat up in bed. Her hair, ending at her mid back, brushed her upper arm.

She walked to the bag she brought with her. She kneeled down and looked at the picture she brought. It was her, with her parents. She was 8, holding her little stuffed rabbit. Her mind flashed back to that year.

* * *

"_**I swear mommy! It was here! It was so pretty!" A young Alice said, running up the rabbit hole.**_

"_**Alice, you were just asleep." Her mom reassured her, again.**_

"_**But there was a rabbit! And a queen! And there was a tea party!" Alice recapped on everything that happened.**_

_**Her mom shook her head and sighed. "Alice, it was just a dream now let's go home." her mom grabbed Alices' arm and led her away from the garden.**_

"_**But it was here…" Alice said under her breathe.**_

* * *

Alice put the picture back in the bag. Then she pulled out the box. She remembered she didn't know what was in it. She opened it to reveal A small bottle, Some twine, her mothers old wrist watch, A mirror, and a book. She heard a bang and almost dropped the box. She shoved everything back in her bag. She stood up.

She heard people shouting through the metal door. She heard someone struggling to get in her room. She back up against the wall, staring at the door, not breathing.

A man finally managed to get in the room. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes, scanning her up and down. He had light gray hair, and was wearing a black fadora hat. He also had a red silk vest over a white dress shirt. He wore pure black dress pants and black dress shoes.

"My, my, my." The man said quietly. "How you've grown…"

Alices' eyes grew wide. She was worried of what this man was going to do.

A scream took the man out of his state. "Come, come!" The man said getting closer. Alice backed up. She grabbed her bag. Something about the man seemed familiar though…

"Please miss, we're very, very late!" He explained.

Alice shook her head. She froze up.

"Miss, I don't want to but if I must, I will forcefully bring you out. Now, which will it be." The man rested his body. She noticed, he was very skinny. Maybe around 30 years old. She wasn't sure, she never paid much attention to age and how people looked for that matter. She tightened her grip on her bag and looked into his light gray eyes. She decided going with this man, might be for her benefit.

She nodded and followed the man. He sped out of the room.

"Hurry now! We haven't much time!" She ran after him. She looked at the halls. They were once pure white, now they had ruby red plasters in parts of them. She looked forward. The man was running now. She picked up pace and followed him. It was odd. Not seeing anyone in the whole hospital. It made her nervous about the man. Well, more then she already was. They reached the glass door exit.

"Come, come miss. We mustn't waist time." She gave the man a weird look as he pushed her out the door. A ruby red corvette waited on the other side. Now she was confused.

The man ran to the drivers side of the car. He opened the door, then stopped and looked up at her. She was staring at the car in a daze.

"What part of 'in a hurry' don't you understand Ms. Kingsley?" He asked, rising his eye brows. She shook her head and walked up the car. She heard sirens near by. She swung open the door and hopped in. She didn't have anytime before he sped the car up to 90.

"What the hell is going on!" She shouted.

"You've got quite a mouth on you miss." the man said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Well I'm sorry I don't like strange middle aged men basically kidnapping me!" She shouted.

She kept her eyes on the man. She said that without really looking at him. He had strong and smooth features. No where near the age of 30...

"Alice, I've aged as you have. I'm only 23. You know this. And admit it, you would do anything to leave that place. Which explains why you came with me." He said calmly.

"Then why is your hair white? Where am I? Where are you taking me? How do you know my name?" She demanded.

"Is it really that impossible for you to keep your god damned mouth shut?" The man said sighing.

"And I'm the one with the mouth?" She asked.

"Just, shut up and I'll explain when we get there." He said.

"And what was with the formal act back there? Calling me Miss and everything?" Alice started to calm down.

"That was before I saw how your attitude grew. So please, if you don't mind just keep your mouth shut and we'll get along fine."

Alice groaned and kicked the dash board.

"Please be kind to the car." He said.

She rolled her eyes. Then she realized where they were.

"Uhm, why the hell are we in a forest? In a Corvette?" She questioned.

"I don't want to raise my voice at you miss." The man said. "So as I keep repetitively saying, shut your mouth."

Alices' face grew red. Who did he think he was? Breaking her out of the hospital, kidnapping her, and taking her to a forest.

"I expect answers." She said sternly.

"And I expected you to be quiet. Not talking for a month and all. And apparently your not so innocent anymore." The man glanced down at her bandaged wrists. She saw this, then pulled her white sleeves over her wrists.

Then next 10 minutes were silent. Until, finally, the man stopped at a willow tree. The man got out of the car, then went around to open Alices' door. She got out and just stared at the man for a few moments.

"It's not polite to stare." He said walking up to the tree.

"It's not polite to kidnap. I don't even know you." She said, crossing her arms.

The man began knocking on the tree, each time in a different place.

"You honestly can't remember me?" He asked her.

"No." She said.

"He sighed and stopped knocking on the tree. He took out a golden pocket watch and snapped it open. He then shut it and put it back in his pocket.

"Does the term, Wonderland mean anything to you?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Queen of Hearts?" He asked.

Again, she shook her head.

"You really have forgotten…" He said trailing off, looking down. He turned back to the tree and began knocking again.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" She said.

"Just call me sir that is all you'll need to know." He said.

"Fine then. Sir, where they hell have you taken me?"

He groaned and walked back up to her. He grabbed her forearms, which were still crossed. "Miss Alice, last time I remember you were so quiet. Can we please go back then? Hmm?"

He quickly went back to the tree. Finally, he kicked one spot, the wood broke, revealing a large hole in the ground. Alice looked puzzled.

The man smirked and went to grab Alice.

"Don't touch me." She said backing up.

He frowned. "Just grab your bag and hurry up. We're off schedule."

Alice walked back to the car and grabbed her bag. She turned around and the man was there. He picked her up.

"What are you doing! Put me down you jack ass!" She began hitting his back. It had no affect.

He brought her to the hole in the ground.

"Welcome back miss." He whispered in her ear. He dropped her.

"And I'm the rabbit miss… The white rabbit." He whispered before jumping down himself.

_**A/N: So, what do you think? And I know some people are like "Hey! At the beginning you said platinum blonde hair! Why the hell is it brown now!" Well, I'll tell you. After the 'accident' Alice became very depressed and found that her light hair didn't fit her. (We will explain this in later chapters what happened after the accident so please wait) Also, "Why is the white rabbit a person?!" Well really, how do you expect a rabbit to break into a Insane asylum and free Alice? And I think he's much better as a human and uhm… hotter ^^ haha yes I'm just that cool. (Wait till you read about the mad hatter) I'm making some people older in this, and some younger too so just wait. Now, click that nice little green button down there ^^**_


	2. Meeting the cat, Language

Alice groaned. "What the hell…" She said slowly sitting up.

"Oh good, your awake." She heard someone say. It wasn't the high voice of the gray haired man though.

She sat up and turned to look behind her.

"Who's there?" She called.

"That's it. I am who. I am what, and I am when." The deep voice said.

"What is this? Where am I?" She asked. She looked around. All she could see is the dim light from a lantern and the checkered floor she sat on.

"This is Wonderland my dear. And you are everywhere, but no where. You are here and you are there."

"Enough with the mind games." She said standing up. She looked up from where she fell. She saw nothing. Just a black tunnel.

"What mind games. Maybe you've been gone too long to remember." The deep voice got closer.

"I don't know what your talking about…" She looked around. "Where is the man?" She asked.

"What man? I just see you, and you just see me."

"I don't see you, I hear you." Alice stated.

"Now you don't…" The voice said. Then, under the lantern, a small figure appeared. Alice squinted her eyes to try and see better. A skinny cat-like figure appeared. It had a decent sized heat, bigger then an average cats. Its ears came out and were pointed at the tip. And it had razor sharp teeth. It had a goblin like quality. Then its neck was at leased 9 inches long. Then it reached its skeleton shaped body. The was like it was all skin and bones. Then its tail stretched to at least 14 inches. Then it ended with a spade at the tip. It grinned and showed all its rows of white, sharp teeth.

"But now you shall." he purred.

Alice stood dazed. She was confused, due the appearing of the cat. She was a bit scared, due to the appearance of the cat. And annoyed that the man left without giving her and answer to any of her damn questions.

"On edge miss?" A voice said behind her. She spun around only to be greeted by running into the mans chest.

"And where the hell did you go?" Alice shouted. She backed up and saw the man had his hands over his ears.

"There is no need to shout Alice." He groaned. "And who were you talking to?"

"Just the cat…" She trailed off as she turned back around. The cat was no where to be seen. "B-but he was just there! That god damn disappearing cat…" She muttered.

"Tell me, were did you learn such foul language?" He questioned, turning around.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine?" She asked crossing her arms, bringing her feet together.

The man sighed. "Fine. If I answer your questions, then you answer mine, can we please be quiet?"

"Not very talkative I see." She said. "But, fine. Deal. First question. Where are we."

"Your in Wonderland Miss. A world of your creation. But for obvious reasons…" He glanced at her wrists. "Our world isn't what it used to be. The flowers have died and the sky is dark. The Red Queen, or as she likes to be called, the Queen of Hearts, has taken over."

"My creation?" Alice raised an eyebrow. "How the hell did I make this place? I've never made up and imaginary world, even in stories."

"We don't all remember our dreams miss Alice." He said shaking his head, side to side.

"Ok. Say I did make this place. When?"

"When you were 8. A little white rabbit lead you here." He said looking down, putting his hands in his pockets. "And Wonderland was born." He finished.

Confused by the sudden change of mood Alice asked another question.

"So, why do you need me?" She asked.

"We need you to save our world. Your minds been corrupted so it might be hard for you…"

"Excuse me? You don't know me 'sir'! You don't know what I've been through! Fuck you!" Alice screamed, putting her fists to her forehead.

"Again with the swearing. Is that a reason they put you in the asylum?"

Alice gave him a cold glare. Then gave him a sarcastic grin. "Oh really? Because that is my biggest problem!" She screamed again and ripped the bandages off of one of her wrists.

"Does this not look like a fucking problem to you!?"

"I'm sorry miss…" The man sighed. "Please, grab your things, we must go. We're terribly late…"

"Hell no! I'm staying right here!" She dropped to her knees. "Bastard… Telling me what's wrong with me…" She mumbled.

"I cannot stress the hurry we are in. So be mad at me all you want but your still coming." He said.

"Well you cannot make me move." Alice scoffed and turned to opposite way.

The man sighed as she heard footstep come closer. She turned her head only to see the man leaning over and picking her up. She yelped as she clutched onto her bag. She started kicking and trying to get free.

"Why do you keep doing that!" She yelled.

"Because your being a stubborn ass and I can." He said plainly.

He walked her into the darkness.

"How can you see?" Alice asked, realizing that she couldn't break free.

"I just can." He whispered into her ear. She shivered.

With nothing left to say, Alice shut her eyes. Not knowing what she was going to see when she opened them again.

_**A/N: I know, I know. Short. But I wanted to wait till… haha I'm not going to tell you what comes net ^^**_


	3. Who are you!

"She's grown since last." A voice said. It was high pitched.

"Yes, she has very, very much. What will the hatter think?" Another voice said.

"Whatever the rabbit is thinking I'm sure." The high voice said again. "But the hatter is closer in age. She's 18 am I correct?"

"Yes 18. But the hatter is 16. And from what I see they are very alike. Maybe that's why the hatter has changed since he was young as well. He ages slower then Alice too. But perhaps that is what Alice created for her self. The perfect match."

"Yes, I see. The hatter will be quite pleased to have her back."

"I think the rabbit, is coming back. We should leave."

"Yes, he would be upset if he knew, that we knew she was back. Lets go see the hatter. And remember. Not a word about the girl leaves our beaks. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good."

As the voiced died, Alice opened her eyes. She squinted as her eyes tried to get used to the dim light.. She couldn't see much. She saw that she was back in a forest. But it wasn't like the one at home. This place had a very humid, dark, rainforest type quality. She took at deep breathe, feeling strange to the sudden humidity. She turned and put her hands to the ground to catch her balance. She almost fell in the crystal lake behind her. Then she smelled smoke in the air. It wasn't the normal ashy smell. It was… sickening…

She stood up and noticed that she was in her old pajamas… from that night of the fire… Noticing that she had kept the clothes in her bag, she screamed.

"That fucking jack ass changed me! What the hell did he do! Damn I fell so violated!" She was in a panic, not knowing what the man had seen, or tried.

She was hit with the smell yet again. She put her hand over her nose and mouth, trying to fliter out the air.

Curious, she started walking towards where the smoke came from. She heard a muffled cough come from behind the brush.

"Hello?" Alice said. She stepped on a mushroom and it crunched under her bare foot.

"Sick…" She said under her breathe.

"Who are you!" A voice shouted. "What have you done!" She saw a man come out from behind a large rock. He had a beanie hat on, and he was wearing a jean jacket over a dark green shirt. His shaggy hair went just above his ears. His hair was a dark green color like his shirt. He was dark jeans on over some sort of black sneakers. He looked about 30 though. This time, she was almost positive.

"Who are you!" He shouted again, slurred. She saw his brown eyes were bloodshot.

"My name is Alice, I was just looking for-" The man cut her off.

"Do you know how long it take to grow these!" He said dropping to his knees and picking up the mushroom. "This one was perfect too!"

"Excuse me?" Alice said.

Alice looked at the man, confused. Until a few minute later, and a few minutes of him searching the ground for any more mushrooms, everything made since.

"Your doing drugs aren't you?" She said.

"No, not drugs, Mushrooms. There's a difference young lady."

"Young!? I don't care if your on drugs but do not call me young! I'm 18!"

"Missy, to me that is 18. Now shut your trap and go back from where you came." He said.

"I would if I could! This guy came and took me from my home! Well, I hated it, but still home! And he threw me down a hole and-" He cut her off again.

"Alice?" He asked. "The Alice? Alice Kingsley?"

"Why does everyone know my name!"

"Did the rabbit get you? He brought you here didn't he. The Queen wont like this… No not one bit…"

"Tell the queen, I'll pull this trigger." Alice heard someone say. She walked around the man to see 'Sir' Behind him. Holding a gun to his head.

"Ah, hello Rabbit. Still enjoying your new form I presume." The man threw his head back and laughed. "I am too you know. And I' sure the hatter is-"

"The hatter." The rabbit scoffed. "The hatter is nothing but a alcoholic. A young one at that."

"Then he's the same as your little girl over there rabbit. Is this jealousy I hear in your voice? Tsk, tsk. She is 5 years younger then you. Rabbit."

"I swear to god if you don't shut the fuck up about that god damn hatter.." The man said looking down.

"At leased he's not like us. He's a human. We are animals."

"I am not animal."

"Of course you are. You just have a new form. And obviously." He glanced at Alice. "New needs."

Alice covered her ears as the gun shot rang. The man fell to the floor. Alice didn't scream. This sight didn't scare her.

"A little harsh don't you think?" She asked.

"Shut up. We have to keep moving." He said, stepping over the body.

"Hell no, I have more questions." She said following him.

"Fine." He mumbled. She was shocked he gave in without a fight.

"Well first off, why the hell would you think it's okay to dress me!"

"Don't freak. I had the birds do it."

Alice stood there dumbfounded. She just shrugged it off… for now.

"Ok, then who is this 'Hatter' Guy? And why is he so important."

"He is none of your concerned miss Alice. I want you to stay away from him."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"You cannot control me!"

"End of conversation."

Alice groaned.

_**A/N: Sorry for the disappointment in the Caterpillar man. I wasn't sure at all how he should be dressed. Now, I'm kinda basing the White Rabbit off of someone in my life right now though lol. **_


	4. So beautiful

"I'm starving!" Alice whined. "When can I eat?"

Sir stopped and turned around. "What would you like?" He said.

Alice cocked her head. "Now your being nice to me?" She asked.

"Well, your not giving me any back talk…" he said "Do you want me to be mean to you?"

Alice sighed. "No, I like you better this way. I still think you're a jack ass though. No offence."

"Non taken…. I guess…" he looked down.

Alice sat on the grass below her. "About yesterday… with the man…." Alice started. Sir seemed to understand. He kneeled down next to Alice.

"I'm sorry about that. I let my anger get the best of me. I shouldn't have done that." He whispered.

"No, no it didn't bother me… it's just… he called you rabbit and…" Alice trailed off.

"You caught that…"

"I'm not an idiot."

"Of course… But I will tell you about that in time."

"But is rabbit your name?"

"Yes… it is…" The man stood up and held his hand out to Alice. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. But instead of letting go, he held her in a hug. "I've missed you Alice…" He whispered into her hair. Alice stood in shock for a few moments, then wrapped her arms around him. She felt safe. But something about his just felt… wrong. He was 23 and she didn't know him… But still, she felt safe.

"I can't remember you…" She said into his chest. He pulled away and looked at her.

"You will in time. Now come," He said grabbing her hand. "We must keep moving."

Alice sighed as she let him pull her along. Then she stopped when she heard the sound of a piano being played.

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. Let's keep going." The rabbit urged.

"It's so beautiful…." Alice let go of his hand and started walking towards the sound.

"Alice please let's go…" The rabbit sound stepping in front of her.

"No, I want to see."

"Alice!" The rabbit called. Alice was running, then she saw a sign.

_Tea PartyDon be late!_

_**A/N: Very short chapter haha but, guess what comes next ;) haha Im excited. And this chapter was just a short one showing how much the rabbit cares for Alice. I thought it was really cut. **Can you say Love triangle?** haha**_


	5. Me You Him

Alice tilted her head, as if the sign was written I Japanese. She heard the dark piano music still playing softly. Her feet started to move again. She stepped over the damp grass and over the rocks. She came to an opening in the thick trees.

She tip-toed over a pile of vines and leaves to avoid making sound. She stopped at a large willow tree by the opening. She saw A table, that looks like it was once set for a dinner. But now, the white table cloth had dark coffee spots, and dirt blotches. It was also haflway off the table, and had tears in the majority of it.

She noticed there was broken plates and cups on, and around the table. She noticed that there were also tipped over chairs, that had fabric ripped from them. Then she saw. She saw the grand black piano. Considering the condition of the rest of the area, she was shocked that it was perfectly polished and in tact.

What made her really notice it though, was the boy in front of it. She just saw his back, but he had a dark green top hat on. And he wore a white dress shirt, that was very loose fitting. He also has a green vest. This made her chuckled. The boy looked like a leprechaun.

"Who's there!" She heard a voice by the piano. But it wasn't from the boy.

Alice stepped back.

"It's Alice." She called. She saw the boy stand up immediately.

"Alice." He whispered. He turned around that face the opening. Alice stepped forward so he could see. Alice could now make out what he was wearing. She was right about the shirt, but he also had on black dress pants, like rabbits. He had black scene hair and it covered his right eye. His eyes were a bright emerald green. He looked about her age, maybe younger.

"Alice…" He whispered again.

"Uhm, yes my name is Alice… You play beautifully…" She said, looking at the piano. She didn't know where she got the sudden mood from. Maybe she was still in a trance from the music.

"Alice Kingsley…" He said. Alice got out of her mood.

"Ok, how the fuck does everyone know my name!?" She yelled.

The boy smiled and showed off his white teeth. "It is you Alice."

"How do you know me?" She asked. She looked around more, now that she had a better view. She saw empty bottles of vodka and tequila on the ground, some were shattered. This boy… was an alcoholic. Just like her before they sent her to the asylum.

"Alice, you don't remember?" The boys smile fell and he stepped towards Alice,

"No…" She said. "I'm really tired of everyone here asking me the same damn questions!" She said.

"How'd did you get here?" He asked.

"Well I-" Some one stepped in front of her, cutting her off.

"I brought her here, we were just passing through." Rabbit said.

The boy chuckled. "Rabbit. Long time no see. You should stop by more often."

"I don't enjoy the smell of alcohol hatter. So me and Ms. Alice will be on our way."

Again, the boy frowned. "Why take her away so suddenly rabbit. I want to see my old friend."

"She is no friend of yours Hatter. If it was my choice we wouldn't even be here."

"So why are you?"

"Alice ran off…"

"Naturally."

Alice was getting mad. She stepped out from behind Rabbit and walked up to the boy.

"What are you to me." Was all she said. She looked down. She couldn't help but notice under the thin white shirt, there were deep red lines on his arms…

"I am…" He started. Alice lifted up his arm and pulled up the sleeve. "A close friend…" He continued.

"What happened to you…" Alice said.

"I lost someone."

"Oh…"

"She's standing in front of me."


	6. Will be mine

"Me?" Alice asked. The Hatter nodded. Alice shifted her gaze to the Rabbit. He just silently looked down and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Like he always does.

"Why can't I remember all of this..." Alice said softly, shaking her head. "It seems like such a huge part of my life how did I forget it!" She shouted, not asking anyone in particular.

"Rabbit..." The Hatter said under his breathe.

"Don't pin this on me _Hatter._" Rabbit said defensively.

"Well, all-in-all it makes sense. I mean, you _were _the one to take her home again."

"You truly are mad Hatter..." Rabbit scoffed. "Why the hell would I want her to forget me."

"Maybe because you didn't want her to remember that you were a-" Rabbit cut him off.

"Shut your fucking mouth." Rabbit said through his teeth.

"Tsk, tsk" Hatter clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Swearing in front of young miss Alice, not very polite."

"I'm worse then him..." Alice muttered, then recalled what Hatter had said "I am not young!" She shouted.

"Calm down..." Hatter said.

"Everyone stop telling me to be calm! I'm in an imaginary world that I apparently made up with a 23 year old guy named freakin' Rabbit and a boy that looks like a leprechaun! So how the hell an I supposed to 'calm down'!" Alice dropped to her knees and took in a deep breathe..

"Alice..." The Rabbit whispered.

"Leprechaun?" Hatter said.

Alice stood up. She wanted to start getting answers. Now. She started with an easy one.

"Why is your name Rabbit?" She asked.

"Oh, she doesn't know?" Hatter said grinning.

"Know what?" Alice said, her neck turning a bit to look at him.

"Your friend here used to be a little white bunny rabbit."

A shot was heard. Alices' eyes were shut tight. When she opened them, Hatter was bent over, hands covering the back of him head. Eyes shut. And Rabbit was looking down. His hand was holding the gun in the air, facing the sky.

"We're leaving." He said. Alice noticed as he lowered the gun, that it was attached to his belt by a long metal chain. He connected it to a small holder, again, attached to his belt as well. He walked over to Alice. He covered her mouth and picked her up. "Now." He said. He started walking away, back into the tangled forest. Alice didn't want him to kill her, no matter how much she wanted to die, she'd rather it be by her own hand, so she stayed quiet.

"Watch that Rabbit." She heard Hatter say. "Be careful how close you get. It will be mine eventually."

"Now, whatever could he mean by that?" Alice heard a familiar voice from above her. She tilted her head, slowly so Rabbit didn't notice (his hand was still over her mouth) and in front of her.

"Could he be talking about you dear?" She saw the skeleton like cat appear in a tree, resting on a branch. It grinned from ear to pointed ear.

Alice stayed quiet. She looked at Rabbit to see if he heard or saw the cat. She looked back to see that they past the cat. But it reappeared again. This time, hanging by it's front paws by another branch.

"Rabbit does seem to... enjoy your company very, very much." The cat chuckled then disappeared. Suddenly, feeling uncomfortable that rabbit was carrying her, she shivered.

"Are you cold?" Rabbit asked.

"A bit." Alice admitted.

"Let's stop for a moment." Rabbit set Alice down onto a, very large, mushroom. Damn they grow a lot of these things... Maybe that's why everyone is so fucked up... hmmm... maybe I fit in here well... Alice thought.

"Why are you being nice." Alice stated. It didn't sound like a question. "I've done nothing but bitch and yell at you since you took me from the asylum.

"Not in my nature I guess." He shrugged.

"Don't give me that, you were a complete ass when you brought me here. And you killed one, almost two people."

"They deserved in." He mumbled.

"What did Hatter do?"

"Clueless girl." Rabbit scoffed.

"I am not clueless!" Alice yelled. She then felt ignorant for saying that. She'd been clueless since she met Rabbit. Then, she felt clueless for not noticing this sooner...

"You're an actual rabbit?" Alice asked.

"Look who's finally catching on." She heard the cat sing from god knows where...

She saw Rabbit stiffen. "No. Not anymore."

"But you... were?" Alice asked.

"Alice, this isn't the time nor the place to talk about this."

"I'll drop it for now. Especially because I don't want to get shot. But I expect more answers soon."

Rabbit helped her up and kissed her on the cheek. Then pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you miss Alice..." He said into her hair.

She rested against him, but didn't wrap her arms around him. She felt like she should be there. She felt safe but, like this man was her brother... Then her mind flashed back to Hatter. She felt like she was betraying him, even though she doesn't even know him...

"Look who's caught up in between." She heard the cat again. Damn cat. Cats shouldn't talk. If they do, someone should really have a gun in this place...

She felt as if something stabbed her heart when the voice said this though. She stiffened up.

"Are you all right?" Rabbit asked, pushing her away.

"I'm fine. Just fine..."

"By the way," Rabbit said. He picked up Alices' bag and grabbed something from the pocket. "I found this, thought you might need it." He tossed it to her. Alice caught it.

"My knife?" She asked.

"And some kind of,"

"Strap yes, it hooks onto your leg under your clothes." She walked behind a tree to put it on her leg. She did NOT want to see his face, or know what he was thinking...


	7. The Sweet Sisters

"Can I eat now?" Alice whined. "Or do you want me to die of hunger?"

"Yes, we're almost there."

"Where is there?"

"You'll see."

Alice sighed and looked down, but continued walking. How many days has it been since she stopped eating? She tried to starve herself after the fire. But she found that it was way too slow.

"Sweet shop it right ahead. Past this hill." Rabbit said, stopping.

"The sweet shop?" It didn't sound like the place Alice would enjoy. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

The Rabbit noticed. "The Sweet sisters work there. Sweet is their last name. Their parents were murdered by the Red Queen."

"How old were they."

"11. Their 13 now."

"I was 16 when my parents died."

"I'm sorry..."

"I don't need your sympathy."

"But I-"

"Hey! It's Alice!: A very high pitched voice shouted.

Alice turned to her right. She saw a girl run up the hill. She had blonde hair then went to her waist (much like Alices USED to be) that had a streak of neon pink in her side bangs. Her eyes were the same neon pink color. She was wearing a bright green corset dress with A LOT of ribbon, this went down to her mid thighs. She also wore white knee high converse. She ran up to Alice and hugged her.

"Damnit! I hate being touched!" Alice shouted. Well, other then Rabbit and I wouldn't mind Hatter... Alice thought mentally.

"Awww..." The girl said. "No one likes Cupcake..." She backed up. Alice noticed that she was very short. She was about 4' 5''

"Guilt trips don't work with me." Alice said plainly. "And what the hell, your name is Cupcake?" The girl smiled.

"You make fun of me and my sister will slit your throat.

"Well I'll kick her-" Alice was cut of by Rabbit picking her up again. "Will you stop fucking doing that! I'm getting really dizzy and REALLY pissed off!"

"I needed to shut you up." He shrugged.

Cupcake giggled.

"If I made this up, then why the hell is she here? She irritates me..." Alice whispered to Rabbit.

"She's the last positive thing left in you mind, thus the last positive thing left in Wonderland."

"She sounds like a phyco bitch..." Alice said, jumping down from Rabbits arms. The girl stopped giggling.

"Calada!" She called. A girl came from over the hill. Her hair was the same blonde as Cupcakes, but hers had a neon green streak. And it was shorter... much like a pixi's hair. She had the same dress as Cupcakes, but it was pink with tatters and tears and stains all over it. And it had black fishnet sleeves, she also wore black knee high converse. Her eyes were neon green. Unlike Alice and Hatters dark green eyes.

"So." She hissed. "She's back."

"Bitch." Alice scoffed. "You have a problem with me?"

"As a matter of fact I do." She said.

"I just met you and your already a pain in the ass. Much like me." Alice crossed her arms.

"Hey! Anyone here!" Alice heard a deep familiar voice call from down the hill.

"Mister Hatter is here!" Cupcake jumped in excitement."Why must he be 3 years older though! Oh, come on Calada! It's Hatter!" She bolted down the hill.

"HE doesn't belong to us anyway..." Calada mumbled as she followed her twin sister down the hill, but stopping to give Alice a death glare.

"What the hell is her problem!" Alice asked Rabbit as they started walking down the hill.

"You hold something they both want..." He said under his breathe, through his teeth.

"And that is?"

"Nice to see you again..." She heard a voice whisper in her ear. She felt a pair of arms go around her waist. She jumped away.

"get off you bastard!" She yelled. She saw Hatter standing there, smirking.

"Awww, Ms. Alice." He smirked and put his hands in his pockets. "Rabbit can touch you and I cannot?"

"Call her Ms. Kingsley Hatter." rabbit spat his name.

"Oh nice to see you again too rabbit." He said, sarcasm coating his words.

"Shut up." Rabbit said.

"have you remembered my warning?"

"I haven't forgotten but disregarded. I will NOT lose to you."

Alice, not really caring to hear then fight again, groaned and sat down in the grass in front of the old shack. She heard someone giggle and sit next to her.

"Oh how lucky Miss Alice is." She turned to see Cupcake on her left.

"Stop with the miss, my name is Alice damnit..." Alice said, annoyed.

"I thought your last name was Kingsley, not damnit." She heard Calada sit on her right.

Alice turned to glare at her.

"You don't intimidate me." She said.

"You have something I, we, both want."

"Which is?"

"Hatter."

Alice scoffed and stood up. "I don't want him go ahead."

She walked into the sweet shack. It wasn't what it seemed. It has a bar on one end, and a kitchen on the other. It was very dark and gloomy, with close to no windows. Whatever windows were in there were coated with dust and has torn curtains. There were spider webs in every corner.

Looks like my old room... Alice thought to herself. She sat down at the bar.

"What do you want." Calada said, stepping behind the counter, sounding uninterested.

"Strawberry tequila." Alice mumbled.

"Same here." Hatter said, taking to seat next to Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Are you stalking me."

"You'd like that wouldn't you." Hatter chuckled.

"Fuck you."

"Sure."

"Perv."

"Thank you."

"Here." Calada slammed the drinks down and went outside to join her sister and Rabbit.

Alice looked at both drinks, hers was darker.

:Don't drink that." Hatter said, going behind the counter, grabbing a full bottle of tequila.

"Why?"

"Drink me." He said, unscrewing the lid then taking a drink.

"What." Alice said, not knowing whether or not to be offended.

"It's a poison, she slipped it in your drink."

"Bitch!" Alice said, stranding up, banging her fists against the bar. She turned and walked, ran, out of the shack. Followed by Hatter, who still had a bottle of tequila in his hand.

Alice saw the two girls by Rabbit, next to a large oak tree.

Once close enough, Alice used one hand to grab Caladas' neck and hold her against the tree, and the other to grab her knife.

"You bitch. You tried to poison me!" Alice shouted.

"Cad, you didn't!" Cupcake exclaimed.

"She doesn't belong here! Or with Hatter!"

"I'm not!-" She was cut off by someone pulling her off of Calada. She felt a hand grab the knife from hers and pull her into a hug.

"Shh..." The deep voice of Hatter said "Don't kill anyone."

"But she!-" She stopped. She realized just now that she was in Hatters arms. Not Rabbit.

"Shhh..." He said again.

"Don't treat me like a child." Alice said, leaning into his chest.

"Better?" He asked, not loosening his grip.

Alice nodded.

"Ok, keep holding onto me." He whispered.

"Uhm... why..." Alice said, shocked by his... forwardness...

"Because it's pissing rabbit off and I kind of like it..." He said, smirking.

Alice sighed.

"You don't object?"

"N-no..."

"Oh look, I made the great Alice stutter." Hatter chuckled.

"Bastard." Alice scoffed and pushed him away. She grabbed her knife before turning to walk towards the tree she pushed Calada into. She wasn't there anymore. She turned to Rabbit.

"Alice." Rabbit said. "Are you all right?"

"No, I hate this..."

"I can get you home soon..."

"I meant living dumb ass."

"Don't say that." Rabbit said, anger in his voice. "Without you, all of this dies." He grabbed her hand. "I will not, under any circumstance, whether you like it or not, let you get hurt."

Alice moved her hand away.

"You're 23." She said.

"Hatter is 16."

"Really?" She said, shocked.

"Yes, I am." Hatter said. Alice turned to see heas, leaning against the tree.

"Oh..." Alice said.

"It doesn't matter to me though. I... enjoy older women." He snickered.

"Oh really now..." Alice asked, slowly stepping towards Hatter.

"Yes." He smirked.

Alice got close enough to Hatter. She stood on her toes, her face was centimeters from his.

"Well, I don't think so." She whispered. She snatched his hat. But, instead of him getting mad like she wanted, he took the hat from her hands, then placed it on her head.

"You look very cute in my hat." He pulled her close and whispered.

Damnit... God fucking damnit... He was good... Alice thought.

"You watch yourself Hatter." She put the hat back on his head and lowered herself. Then she turned to see 3 faces. Two full of anger, and one going 'Awww!'

"can we eat now?" Alice asked Rabbit. He nodded.

"I'll make an Eat Me!" Cupcake exclaimed and ran into the Sweet Shop. Calada followed.

Alice stood there, in shock.

"Not poison." Hatter came behind her and whispered, before walking in the Shop.

Alice sighed and followed.


	8. My name is nobody

"Here you go Alice!" Cupcake said, putting a plate of cookies on the table. "Happy Unbirthday!"

"Unbirthday?" Alice asked, taking a cookie and taking a bite.

"Just got with it." Hatter said, holding up his tequila bottle. He dropped his in the grass when he pulled Alice off Calada. He shrugged it off and said that it'll help the flowers grow.

Alice didn't question it. She found she got more answers that way. If that made sense.

"So," Cupcake said, placing her elbows on the counter, putting her face in her hands. "Does the White Queen know she's here?"

"Not exactly." Rabbit replied.

"What do you mean?"

"She sent me to get Alice, she's unaware that I found her and brought her back though."

"Who's the White Queen?" Alice asked, eating another cookie, then taking a drink of her (Non-poisoned) strawberry tequila.

"She's the old ruler of Wonderland." Calada said "She's a bit of a whiny bitch if you ask me, but a hell of a better ruler the the Red Queen." She took a sip of her dachary. She seemed to have calmed down from the Hatter incident. She found that Hatter wasn't a nickname. It was his last name. No one knew his first name, but his infamous nickname was the Mad Hatter.

"That's why I brought you here Alice." Rabbit said, "We need you to fight the Red Queen with us."

"That's it?" Alice asked.

"Well, the hardest part is navigating through Wonderland." Hatter said. He took another drink. I swear that boy cannot open his damn mouth without swallowing down tequila. Alice thought.

"Next we have to go through the door." Rabbit said, then looked at cupcake. "SO cupcake if you don't mind..." He said, trailing off.

"I would love to! I'll make some now!"

"Some what?"

"Another eat me." Rabbit said. "But if you add a special mushroom that grows here, it makes you change size. Like for example, you could wish to be... 2 inches tall."

"But it only works 3 times." Calada said.

"What if I don't use the third bite to return to normal size?"

"You stay that way. That's why me and Cupcake are so short. We were 9 and didn't know that we'd have to stay this way forever."

"Awww Cal, I like this height. It makes me even more cuter." Cupcake said, walking back to the counter with 6 more of the cookies.

Calada rolled her eyes.

"Alice, we have to get going. Once again, we're late." Rabbit said.

"All right..." Alice mumbled and stepped down from the stool.

"Can I go!" Cupcake ran out from behind the counter and pleaded. "I think I can be a help!"

"If her and Hatter are going, so am I. I have to keep on eye on th- her." Calada corrected herself before Hatter could notice.

Hatter nodded. "I'm staying with Alice. He lifted the glass to have another drink, only to find that it was now empty. He threw it against the wall and it shattered. No one seemed to care though.

Rabbit glanced at Hattter. "5 people is a lot."

"Strength in numbers." Hatter said.

"Not when 2 of them are drunk. No offense Calada.

Calada scoffed.

"We, in Wonderland, only get drunk after 10 bottles." Hatter said, walking towards the rest of the group.

"And your record is what 76 a day?"

"Haha rabbit." Hatter said sarcastically. "Don't you forget, Alice is a drunk too."

"Alice is the creator so she can do whatever the fuck she wants." Rabbit said, looking over at Alice. Alice looked at Hatter, spacing out.

He grinned. Alice wondered what he was thinking...

"Checking me out? Mrs. Hatter." Hatter asked Alice.

"N-no!" Alice stuttered. "And since when did we get married!"

"A few seconds ago love. Can't you remember me?"

"Fuck you..." Alice mumbled.

"Again?"

"Stop being a perv."

"You know you love it."

"STOP!" Cupcake said, running in between them, even though there was 7 feet in between. "Cupcake is getting bad images!"

Alice was glad she did this. She didn't want to admit, even to herself, that she found it cute and funny.

"Awww Alice is blushing." Cupcake sang.

Alice growled.

"Ok. Were late." Rabbit said, having heard and seen enough. "And NO ONE is coming with."

"My name is no one." Hatter said chuckling.


	9. Sleeping Shifts, Why her?

"I hate you..." Rabbit mumbled to hatter."

Hatter tipped his hat. "Why thank you."

Alice smiled. Seeing these two fight was actually getting pretty funny.

"So, Ms. Alice do you like Mr. Hatter?" Cupcake said, walking next to her. Hatter and Rabbit were leading the way, and Calada was behind them doing who knows what with a pocket knife.

"No..." Alice said, looking up at the dark gray sky,

"Don't lie. It's a golden rule you know."

"Who said I was lying."

"I can see it." Cupcake said, smiling. "Even though I think my sister loves Hatter, you two bring out the best in each other. You weren't really mean when you were with him back there."

"You know, you really piss me off."

"Why?"

"Your too upbeat and bubbly. What the hell are you so happy about?"

"Well, Wonderland needs a bit of happiness, I don't care if I am a bit too happy."

Alice moaned. "How long till we get to this magical ass door?"

Hatter laughed.

"A day or so." Rabbit said.

"Want me to carry you dear?" Hatter offered.

"Hell no."

"Your loss."

Alice growled.

"Ms. Alice, why do you keep growling? You sound like a puppy dog."

"Shut up."

"Ok."

Wow, that was easy. Alice thought. She maybe annoying but she was kind of nice to have around. Once your used to her. Unlike her sister, who's been a total bitch to her since they met.

It was silent for a few... hours actually. Hatter and Rabbit were still up ahead on the path, but on opposite sides. And Calada was still in back. They found out that she's been twiddling something. Cupcake was picking each flower they saw. Alice has just been looking straight ahead, not saying a word. Then, she just fell to her knees.

Hatter was the first to notice. Which was a bit strange considering he was 5 feet ahead of her.

"Alice, are you ok?" He asked, walking back to her.

"Alice!" Rabbit said, running back. "Did you hurt yourself?!"

"No. Calm down. I'm just tired." She said, crossing her arms.

"Oh thank god." The Rabbit sighed.

"Now do you want me to carry you?" Hatter asked, raising an eyebrow. Alice nodded

Hatter smiled, not smirked, smiled.

Alice saw Rabbits' eyes go cold. Then she heard Calada call her a bitch under her breathe. She really needs to find a new insult.

Hatter walked over and picked Alice up, as we would call it, bridal style.

"This is comfortable, isn't it?" Hatter chuckled as everyone started walking again.

Hatter shrugged when Alice didn't answer. This actually was very, very, comfortable... Alice thought. She shut her eyes and leaned her head against Hatters chest. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

Alice heard whispering. "Rabbit, your going to wake her." Calada said in a whisper.

"Me?" Rabbit questioned.

"Yes, you keep glaring and you'll wake her up."

"So will Hatter." Cupcake added.

"I don't like this one bit..." Rabbit said.

"You?" Calada said. "I'm watching Hatter hold _her_ and not me. How much worse can I get."

"Awww, calm down you guys." Cupcake said. "They love each other, you can tell, you can't stop it...-Stop staring at me like that!"

Alice finally opened her eyes.

She saw that they were in an extremely small opening in the forest. Cupcake was sitting near on end by a fire that they made. Rabbit was sitting on the opposite side of the clearing then Cupcake, sitting on a tree stump. Then Calada was sitting across from Alice.

Where was Hatter... Alice wondered.

When Alice tried to sit up, she noticed something was holidng her back. Hatter. A sleeping Hatter. She debated over getting up and waking him, or letting him sleep,

"Don't move." Cupcake whispered. "I know he's never slept this good, let him sleep."

"Why should I?" Alice asked.

"Please?" Cupcake pleaded.

"Damnit, fine." Alice gave in. Partly because she actually kind of liked this...

"It should be me." Calada hissed. "You don't even care about him..."

Alice rolled her eyes, getting used to her saying things like this, even though it was annoying.

Alice looked over at Rabbit who, she noticed, was staring at her this whole time.

Then she felt Hatter move in his sleep.

She saw Calada give her a death glare, Rabbit shake his head, and she heard Cupcake go "Awww!" yet again.

Alice looked down so no one could see her smile. She was becoming very... fond of Hatter. Even though he could be a bastard sometimes... She finally ignored Caladas ignorant insults and remarks, and fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Alice..." Hatter whispered in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, to find it was about 4 A.M. He yawned and looked down to see Alice, still sleeping in his lap. Her head was on his chest and she was clutching to him as if he was going somewhere. He smiled.

"Why her?" Calada asked.


	10. Why are you wet?

"Hmmm?" Hatter mumbled, still tired.

"What does she have that I don't?"

"She's perfect..." Hatter said, looking at Alice.

"No, she is defiantly not. No one is."

"In my eyes, she is..." hatter trailed off, he kept his eyes on Alice.

"What do I have to do to make you look at me that way?"

"Impossible." Hatter said, looking up. "Your a good friend, but I don't love you... in this way at least..."

Calada stood up and started walking into the thicket of trees.

"And where are you going?" Hatter questioned.

"For a walk." Calada said before disappearing.

Hatter shrugged it off. He look around. He noticed that cupcake was wrapped up in a blanket she brought along. Across from Cupcake was Rabbit, his back against a tree stump, sleeping.

When he looked down at Alice (Yet again), he felt like neither of them was very comfortable. But, refusing to let he go, he laid them both on their sides. Alice stirred a bit, then clung to Hatter tighter, then fell back to sleep. Hatter smiled then did the same...

* * *

"Hatter and Alice sitting by a tree! S-L-E-E-P-I-N-G!" Cupcakes' voice rang in Alices' ear. Her eyes shot open. She saw Cupcake in front of her.

"Shhh!" She said, putting one finger to her mouth. "Don't wake Mr. Hatter!"

Confused (because she didn't see Hatter), she went to turn around, only to find hatter, with his arms around her waist, laying right next to her.

"When the hell did this happen!" Alice shouted.

"Alice, keep it down." hatter mumbled, eyes still closed. He pulled her closer.

"Ok enough!" Cupcake said. "I don't want to see this!"

"She's like an annoying daughter isn't she?" Hatter whispered to Alice.

Alice growled. "Why are you here alone anyways? Watching us?" She asked, standing up and walking away from Hatter.

"Calada is gone and Rabbit went for food." She said, apparently getting mad for some reason. "I need to talk to you." She grabbed Alice by the wrist.

"Ow!" Alice yelled "Be careful!"

"Sorry..." Cupcake muttered.

"Fine. Now where the hell are you trying to drag me?"

"We're going for a walk."

"What do I do?" Hatter asked, still sitting on the ground.

"Sit your ass down and wait for my sister." Cupcake hissed.

"Wow, Cupcake never swears. What has you pissed off?"

"You know why. Now stay." She demanded, grabbing Alice by the arm. She started dragging her through a path into the trees.

"I hate walking! Why are we going for a walk?" Alice whined.

"Hatter will just carry you again anyway so be quiet."

"What's with the bitchy attitude?"

She stopped when they reached a pond. "Make Hatter leave my sister alone." She demanded.

"Uhm, how the hell do I do that? And what do I care she's obsessed with him."

Cupcakes' face was turning red.

"He's hurting her by doing all this with you, now make him stop talking to my sister. It's mean but it'll be good for her."

"I. Don't. Care." Alice said.

Cupcake pushed her into the small pond.

"What the hell!" Alice shouted. She was all wet.

"Just do it please!" Cupcake said. "I'm sorry I pushed you into the pond, I was just mad I'm sorry!"

"Uhm, it's fine..." Alice said, a bit shocked by the mood change. "And I guess I can-"

"Thank you Ms. Alice!" Cupcake said, grabbing Alice's hand, pulling her up.

"Just, stop with the mood swings. I want to go back now." Alice crossed her arms.

Cupcake sighed. "Ok." She said.

"Where the hell is my sister!?" Alice heard Caladas' voice scream.

"Cal!" Cupcake shouted and ran down the rest of the path.

Alice rolled her eyes. She came back into the clearing to see everyone staring at her.

"Alice?" She heard Rabbit say. Wait, when did he get back? "Why are you all wet?"

"Don't ask." She said. She walked past a smirking Hatter and grabbed her bag.

"You look hot today Alice."

"Fuck you." Alice scoffed.

"Tsk tsk. When will you get it that I said sure the first time. Must you keep asking?"

"Shut up."

"As you wish."


	11. Door Mice and Cheshire cats

"Do, this is it?" Alice questioned, crossing her arms. "This is the door? You've got to be fucking kidding me. It's like a foot tall!"

"Which explains the 'Eat Me'" Hatter said.

"So Cupcake, did you-" Rabbit said.

"Don't treat her like an idiot of course she remembered." Calada said, defending her sister. Cupcake took of the hobo bag she'd been carrying on her shoulder. She pulled out a small wooden to be box.

"Here." She said, handing the box to Rabbit. He grabbed it, then walked over to Alice.

"Eat one, and wish to be 2 inches tall." He commanded. Alice shrugged and opened the box. She took out one of the small cookies. She sighed as she took a bite.

_Two inches, two inches, two inches... _

She thought. All of a sudden, the grass seemed like trees, and the flowers seemed like buildings.

"Rabbit!" She called. "Hatter!"

"Right here, love" She heard someone say from behind her. She jumped.

"Damnit! Don't do that!" She yelled at him. She chuckled.

"Sorry Alice." He smiled.

She scoffed.

"Rabbit!" She called again.

"Why do you keep calling Rabbit?" He questioned.

"Because he's the one I'm following, not you."

"But-"

"Right here Alice!" She heard Rabbit's voice. He walked out from behind a lilly.

"Where are..." Alice trailed off when she saw two girls came out behind Rabbit.

"Alright, are we going to open this door?" Alice asked. Rabbit didn't answer. He just walked to the door, which looked like it was 10 feet tall.

Rabbit shook his head. "There." He pointed to the giant keyhole, which, Alice didn't know they made keys that big.

"How do we get that high? And how to we fit through?"

"This." Hatter said, pulling out a big shard of glass from beneath twigs and leaves.

"Does it fly or something?" Alice said, sarcastic. "How the hell do we get the damn thing up there?" Her question was answered, when the sound of thunder crashed.

"How did you know it was going to storm?" Alice asked Rabbit.

He shrugged. "I didn't. But Wonderland is always gloomy. The sky is gray all the time so you can only guess."

Cupcake and Calada sat on one end of the glass shard. Rabbit sat on the other. But, instead of sitting by Hatter, Alice took a seat by Rabbit.

"Are you ok?" She asked him, attempting to be sweet.

"No." He growled. "Why aren't you sitting by Hatter?"

"Because I want to talk to you."

"What about." Rabbit said coldly.

"Now your just acting like a bastard."

"Am I. I didn't notice.

"Why are you mad at me?" Alice thought she would have a bit of fun, so she started to cry.

"Alice, please stop, I'm sorry ok?" Rabbit said.

"Can you tell me?"

"Why can't I be with you..." He said softly.

Alice sighed.

"Why?"

"I..." Alice trailed off. She couldn't use a smart remark or comeback. All she could do what stutter. She quickly glanced at Hatter, who was sitting next to Calada... joy...

Rabbit groaned.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Alice, even if I can't have you, I will not break my promise."

"What promise?"

"I won't let anything hurt you."

"O-oh... Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Alice?"

"How did you turn human?"

Rabbit sighed. "You."

"Me?"

"Yes, of course you. Your the creator." He looked at her and smiled.

"But why..."

"Your minds grown up, as you have. And as I said before, so don't take offense to this, but your minds been corrupt."

"Non taken..."

"But thanks to you, all animals are now human."

Alice then remembered, the cat. The long, gray, skeleton-like cat in the tree...

"All animals?" She confirmed.

"Well... Not all..."

"What stayed."

"Door mice and Cheshire cats."

"Cheshire?"

He nodded. "They're rare. I haven't seen one since Wonderland has changed but the queen has."

"What do they do?"

"Some people sat they get inside your head. Change your state of mind. Make you go insane. They always grin too."

"Cats grin."

"Wonderland."

Alice felt a raindrop on her head.

"Ready everybody?" Cupcake smiled.

"wait," Alice said. "We're in a forest, it could take weeks before it fills up."

"Not in Wonderland." Rabbit yelled as the rain got louder. He grabbed onto Alice as the rain got heavier.

Alice shut her eyes. Rabbit was holding her too tight. Not like soft how Hatter did.

"Yay!" She heard Cupcake scream over the rain. She felt them being lifted. Alice kept her eyes shut, and her head low. She was now realizing, she didn't feel like this was a dream anymore. She also realized, she wasn't as strong as she thought either.

"Be careful Rabbit!" Cupcake shouted.

Alice didn't want to know why she said that. She was also too scared to see that they were floating on the giant pool of water. She wouldn't admit it, but she was scared of drowning. One of her 3 fears... She would not name the other two.

"Where through!" Cupcake shouted. That was quick... Alice thought.

Alice slowly opened her eyes. Sad to say, you could see sun. Cupcake was on her back, giggling. But when she turned to see Calada holding on to Hatter, she got mad. She was mad at how much she wanted to hurt that girl. Alice stood up, and started walking. Then she stopped when she realized they were still floating.

She suddenly felt unsteady, she dropped the her knees, then buried her face in her hands.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Rabbit said, concerned.

"Don't be a dumb ass, obviously she's scared of drowning." Hatter said. She heard him step up and walk over to her.

"She'll be fine." Calada scoffed "We're going to be at the island in 10 minutes."

"Island?"


	12. Girl in a blue dress boy with a top hat

"Yay!" Cupcake jumped off the piece of glass.

Alice stood up and started walking towards the edge. She was still unsteady from the 'boat' ride. She slipped on the glass and landed on her back. Did she mention she was also a klutz?

"Alice!" Hatter said. "Are you alright dear?" He asked, holding out his hand to help her up.

Alice sat up. "I'm a klutz I'll be fine. And why did you called me dear?" She grabbed Hatters hand.

"Sorry me for being a gentleman." He smirked when Alice accepted his hand.

"Shut up." Alice said under her breathe.

She looked over to see Rabbit talking with Cupcake. Alice looked forward. The trees were at leat 70 feet tall. She was about to ask why, then remembered that she was only 2 inches tall. As if he read her mind, Hatter handed her one of the cookies as he took a bite of one himself. Then, again, they rose up. Alice back to her 5' 2'' and Hatter 5' 55'. Wait a minute... Alice looked at the 4' 5'' Calada and Cupcake.

"I thought you guys couldn't change sizes anymore?" Alice said.

"Above 4' 5''" Cupcake corrected.

"Oh." Alice started walking again and tripped on a vine, tangled in the sand and rocks.

"Careful." Hatter said, catching her. He helped her and held her there for a moment.

Alice sighed. She loved how close her and hatter became. Of course, she would never admit it to anyone... She didn't even want to admit it to herself.

"What are you smiling about?" Hatter asked. Alice looked up at him.

"N-nothing..." She said getting rid of her smile.

"You stuttered. Yet again." Hatter smirked. "And your face is turning red."

"S-shut up..."

"It's very cute you know."

Alice lowered her head. Damn... Alice though. This has never happened to me before...

"Humming too?" Hatter chuckled. "Tell me, who or what can have this affect on you?"

"No one." Alice said immediately.

"Oh, so it's a person?"

"N-no! Jack ass..."

"Stutter?"

"Damnit...."

Hatter laughed. "Why not just tell me Sweetheart? I will find out eventually."

"D-don't call me that!"

"You know you like it. Now tell me."

"I-I don't have to." Alice pushed away from Hatter.

"Awww." Hatter whined.

Feeling happy she won, she smirked.

"All right," She said, turning to everyone else. "Where next?"

"The party!" Cupcake shouted. "The Lobster Quartile!"

"We're eating what?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"It's a dance you moron." Calada said.

"Then there is no way in hell I'm going." Alive crossed her arms.

"Please Alice?" Rabbit asked.

"No."

Rabbit sighed.

"Let's just go." Calada said, walking along the sandy path. Then she disspperead behind the trees.

"Alice," Rabbit said. "Can I talk to you."

Alice turned to glance at Hatter. Cupcake skipped into the tree after her sister.

"Hatter, do you mind?" Alice said.

He nodded. "I have a feeling I need to hear this."

Rabbit sighed again. He put his hands in his pockets and walked closer to the both of them.

"Alice, you don't want to get involved with Hatter." He said softly.

Hatter scoffed.

"Why is that Rabbit?" Alice asked, stepping forward.

"He's dangerous." He glared at Hatter over Alices' shoulder.

"How am I dangerous Rabbit."

"Your completely mad." Rabbit said. "Thus your infamous name. Mad Hatter. Not to mention the back ground of your family."

"Background?" Alice questioned. She turned to face Hatter, who was still behind her.

"I'm not aware of any background." Hatter said, crossing his arms.

"Oh please." Rabbit scoffed. "Banned from the mainland. Yeah, that sounds like nothing."

"This is a story for another time Rabbit." Hatter said.

"Alice," Alice turned herself back to Rabbit. "You don't know anything about him..."

"Oh, and I know more about you?" Alice said, anger in her voice.

Rabbit leaned down and put his mouth next to Alices' ear.

"Alice," he whispered. "I love you. Choose me."

Alice froze. Her eye's got wide.

"Rabbit!" Cupcake called.

Rabbit let out and angry sigh. He leaned away and looked into Alice's eyes.

"Keep that in mind." He kissed her cheek and ran into the forest after Cupcake.

Alice stood there in shock... What had just happened?

"Come on Alice." Hatter grabbed Alice's hand. Alice hesitated, then started walking.

"Hatter." She said softly.

"Yes, love?"

"What happened to your family?"

Hatter sighed. He motioned for them to keep walking on. Alice agreed.

"My family had started something. Like... anarchy. Against both the red and White queen. They both found out and, the white queen spared them, but banned them from the mainland. Now, they live here on this island."

"O-oh..."

"That's not a problem with you?" He asked.

"Well... Why aren't you banned?"

"I am."

"But-"

"I missed it there. I couldn't leave me home. And, obviously you don't remember, that's where we met."

Alice looked up at the trees. "Hatter, how did we meet?"

Hatter smiled. "I was playing the piano. It was a song that I made. I didn't have a name for it, but you loved it. You in your little blue dress." he chuckled.

Alice looked down. Her in a dress? Not for a long time.

"It's quite funny." Hatter started again. "Why was a girl climbing a tree in a dress?" He chuckled. "I was there to... soften your fall. Well, you landed on me and I landed on my back, you on top. I was a lucky ass nine year old. My hat landed on your head. It was funny, it was too big for you. It covered your eyes."

Alice tried to hide her face. She knew it was red... she really wished she could remember this...

"Then, rabbit took you..." He sighed. "I know it was to save you... but... we could have hid you somewhere... with me..."

"Alice hurry up!" Cupcakes voice yelled. Alice looked up to see All three of them, standing at the front gate to a small town square. She stopped and turned to Hatter.

"Anything else?"

He smiled. "I'll tell you later, love." He said.

Alice sighed and turned to walk towards everyone else.

She wondered...


	13. The Lobster Quartile

"Let's go." Rabbit said, grabbing Alices' wrist when she got close enough.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked, irritated. Half because people kept dragging her places, and half because she just left Hatter alone with Calada.

"Cupcake told me to bring you to somewhere." He said, walking forward. Alice took this chance to look around. They were walking on a stone path that seemed to cover the entire town. They past the center of the town, marked by an 8 foot tall fountain. She saw rows of shops, each with a stand in front of it with lanterns for the festival. She sighed as rabbit stopped in front of a shop.

"Your here!" Cupcake said, running out. "Alice! I found you the perfect dress!"

"Hell no." Alice said before Cupcake could say another word.

"Too bad, I already bought it and it was the last o our money. Don't let it go to waste. Besides, I think someone would enjoy seeing you in it." She giggled.

Slice debated on whether or not to wear it.

"How short."

"Mid Thigh"

"No way in hell."

"I can't believe I let you do this to me." Alice groaned.

"But you look so pretty!" Cupcake shouted, putting her hands together. "And besides, your wearing leggings, it's not that bad."

Alice sighed. Cupcake _is _like an annoying daughter.

"Hatter will like this." cupcake gave a soft smile.

"Do you know his real name?" Alice asked, still looking at her and cupcakes' reflections in the full length mirror. Her hair was now styled the same as cupcakes, but brown and with no coloring.

"No one really does." Cupcake sighed.

"How did you meet him?"

"He saved my sister from the Red Queens court the day my parents died."

"That's why she loves him?"

Cupcake nodded.

"Why doesn't he tell anyone his name?"

Cupcake shrugged. "He doesn't trust anyone with it. Only one person was said to know."

"Who?"

"You."

"I can't remember... do you think he might tell me again?"

"Maybe."

Alice sighed as she took another look at herself in the mirror. Her dress was strapless and light blue. It was a corset tightened with black ribbon. Then it has more volume in the skirt part. It had, in Alices' opinion, way too many layers of white lace under the light blue top. Then she had black and white stripped leggings and black flats, which had a black strap to secure it on.

Alice shrugged. She had to admit, she didn't think she looked good in the dress, but the actual dress wasn't that bad.

"Ready to learn the Lobster Quartile?" Cupcake asked, as Alice turned away from the mirror. "It's really easy, just five repetitive steps. People on this island throw this festival to celebrate how much lobster they caught in the season.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." Rabbit said, walking into the room.

"Hey!" Alice shouted. "I could have been getting dressed! You cant just walk into random rooms!"

"But you weren't." Rabbit said, walking in further.

"Where is Calada and Hatter?" Alice asked.

"Hatter is at the shop getting a new outfit, and Calada is at the bar."

"Of course." Cupcake scoffed. "Time to practice! Alice, just follow Rabbits lead."

Rabbit grabbed Alices' hand and held it up with his. Then he put his other hand on her hip, Alice put her free arm on top of Rabbits.

"Go." Rabbit whispered, then started moving. Alice followed. "Don't trip."

"No promises." Alice laughed under her breathe. Rabbit pulled her closer.

"I wish I could have you."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid Alice. Your too smart for that."

"Sorry..."

"I guess I really can't change your mind... I will protect you though. And if you don't want Hatter, or if something happens, please consider me."

"I-I will..."

"Then believe me, I won't stop at anything to have you."

Alice held her breathe. This sounded like a threat.

"And stop!" Cupcake shouted. "That's it. See? Very easy."

Alice shrugged as she let go of rabbit. "I think dancing is a waste of time. But it was easy."

Rabbit sighed. "Lanterns are lit. Festival is starting."


	14. I never said

_**A/N: As you might be able to tell when you get there, I ddi not write half of this chapter sadly. It is way too good for me to have written. So when you see the line, that's when my friend picks up the story. So just keep that in mind.**_

"Why didn't you guys get new clothes?" Alice asked as they all stopped by the fountain.

"Well, we only had enough money for your dress." Calada snapped.

"wait, didn't Hatter get a new outfit?" Alice looked around. "Where is he anyway?"

"Hatter has family on this island. They own a clothing shop so he got it for free. And he's probably on his way here now."

As if on cue, someone walked up behind Alice and wrapped their arms around her waist. Alice crossed her arms.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Alice whispered.

"Maybe I like it." Hatter whispered back. Alice sighed.

"Hatter!" a boy ran up in front of Alice and Hatter. Hatter groaned and buried his head in Alices' hair.

"What do you want."

"Nothing." The boy smiled. "Who's this?"

"Alice." Hatter said, lifting his head. "Alice Kingsley."

"The creator?"

Hatter nodded.

The boy spun around. Alice saw that he was about Cupcake and Caladas height. This boy has short black hair that just touched the tips of his eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a black jean jacket over a white shirt.

"Who are they?" They boy questioned, looking at everyone, especially Calada.

"Friends." Hatter muttered.

"Who's this?" He said, walking up to Calada.

"None of your business, and if you come an inch closer, I will personally throw you into a tree."

"Venomous." He smiled.

"Leave." Hatter groaned again.

"Who is he?" Alice asked.

"I..." The boy started, turning around. "Am Aaron March. Hatter's cousin. I'm 14.

"And an extreme pain in the ass." Hatter added. "Now leave. Now."

"Awww, Hatter. We actually live here. Unlike you who refused to come with. So we have a right."

"We?" Alice said.

"Yes we." Aaron said. Just in time, Another boy, who looked the same as Aaron walked over.

"Twins!" Cupcake clapped.

"Who are you?" Cupcake said, running up to the other boy.

"Ian." He said, uninterested.

"Why aren't you two dressed up?" Aaron cut in, walking over next to his brother.

Calada crossed her arms. "Why aren't you?"

"... Point..." Aaron smirked.

"Follow me." Hatter whispered to Alice. Alice smiled as Hatter drug her back. They let the two pairs of twins continue to talk, with Rabbit standing awkwardly at the side. When they stopped, Alice finally turned to look at Hatter. He had on the same shoes, with the same style of pants. He was now wearing a white button up shirt with a black top hat.

"My, my. Why Miss Alice, are you checking me out again?" He chuckled

Alice looked down at her shoes.

"Are you all right?" Hatter asked.

"Yes." Alice said in a a high voice, smiling.

"Alice is smiling. And when did your voice get so high?" Hatter smirked.

"T-that was my normal voice." Alice said, trying to bring her voice back down. "I purposely try not to talk that high."

"Your voice is high anyway." Hatter laughed.

"Mmmm." Was all Alice could say.

Hatter laughed.

"Your still smiling."

"Is that bad?"

"No. Not at all. Your beautiful."

Just then, the music started to play. Hatter leaned over and tried to see Alices' face more clearly. He smiled and offered her a hand. Alice looked up and they started to dance.

"I'm a terrible dancer." Alice admitted.

"Follow my lead." Hatter said.

Alice did as she was told. They were doing fine, until Alice tripped and almost fell. But instead, hatter was holding her up.

"Watch what your doing." He chuckled.

"Mmmm." Alice made another muffled noise..

Hatter sighed and smiled. He helped Alice regain her balance, before walking away. Alice stood there. Hatter stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"I want to show you something." He said.

Alice slowly started to follow as he started walking again. When he started walking into the forest, Alice sped up to catch up with him.

* * *

As Alice walked into the darkness with Hatter by her side, she could hear the music of the party behind them slowly fading away. With each step they took, the black night enveloped them even more in its dark embrace, the lights now just a faint glow in the distance. Alice looked to her left as she trudged along to see Hatter walking along with an odd expression on his face. There was a bit of happiness, but also a bit of anxiety; a bit of nervousness. Alice walked along still, but now a bit closer to Hatter. She swung her hand over to catch his, and as soon as they connected, they laced fingers. Alice looked over to Hatter and smiled flirtatiously at him, and he smiled back, but still with that hint of nervousness. I wonder why he seems so nervous, Alice thought, he's never like this. They continued along the path through the forest in silence until Alice heard the sound of waves softly lapping at the shore of the beach.  
"Where are you taking me, anyways?" Alice inquired.  
"You'll see," Hatter said without tearing his gaze from the dim moonlight penetrating through the trees in front of them, "just be patient." They stepped through a clearing of trees, and Alice beheld a wonderful sight: They stood on the beach, with the full moon illuminating the water in front of them, giving off beautiful silver light. She released her hand from Hatter's, and walked over to a few boulders sunken in the sand. She sat down on one, and Hatter chose one near her to sit upon.  
"Wow, this really is pretty." Alice said, still dazzled by the moon.  
"Eh, I've seen prettier things." Replied Hatter, with a wink suggesting a compliment. Alice was washed over by a feeling of happiness, and turned her head to hide the fact that she was blushing. An awkward silence followed, so Alice started swinging her feet nonchalantly, until the straps on one of her shoes came undone, and it fell off her foot. As soon as this happened, Hatter dropped to his knees to pick it up for her.  
"Let me get that." He said quickly.  
"Thank you." Alice smiled. "Quite the gentleman, aren't you?"  
"Always." Hatter said with a tip of his hat. He began to slide the shoe back onto Alice's foot with careful precision.  
"I appreciate it," She laughed, "really. You know, you're probably the only good thing that I've run into since entering this fucked up place."  
"Thank you," Hatter said as he finished attaching her shoe, "I'm glad to be at least a small ray of sunshine." Alice smiled, and looked around again at her beautiful surroundings again for a minute, until she realized Hatter was still on his knees.  
"Hatter? Are you OK?" She asked curiously.  
"W-what? Yes, yes, I'm fine." He replied quickly in a nervous fashion.  
"OK…" Alice said confusedly. "Hey, why did you bring me here anyway? You never told me." Hatter took a deep breath of air, and began.  
"I… I brought you here to tell you something, Alice." He said, with obvious anxiety.  
"Alright, what is it?"  
"Alice, I…" He looked up to meet her eyes. "… I love you." He forced out. Alice's eyes went wide with shock. H-he loves me?!? She thought, He… He really loves me… Do I love him?  
"I-I…" She couldn't muster any words.  
"Y-yes?"  
"I think I… I…" She took a deep breath, and finally spoke her mind. "I think I might love you too…"  
"R-really?" He asked, hoping with every fiber of his being to hear a resounding 'yes'.  
"Yes," She said, now sure of herself, "I love you too." She collapsed into his arms in a loving embrace, overflowing with joy.  
"G-good," Hatter said, "Now there's something else I need to ask you…" He said ominously.  
"Yes?" She inquired.  
"You may not remember your previous time here, but I've felt this way for a long time. I've loved you for a long time." He explained. "And now that you're back, I want to ask you something important…"  
"W-what is it?" She stuttered.  
"Alice… I don't want to lose you again. I want to be with you forever." He took one last breath, and spoke. "Alice Kingsley, will you marry me?" Alice suddenly went stiff. She was in shock. Much more shock than before. M-marriage? She thought, He wants to get married?  
"I…I…" Alice stood up from Hatter's arms. "I…" She couldn't take it. This was too much too take in, and in such a short amount of time. She ran into the forest without looking back, tears streaming down her face. After sprinting for a solid minute, she stopped, and stood in the dark forest panting. Her mind was a confused whirlwind of thought. She didn't know how much she loved Hatter, or if she wanted to marry him. She still wasn't sure if this was real or not. She took a deep breath, and began to think about what she was going to do…

Alice walked through the clearing of trees, and saw the moon again. She had to find Hatter. She'd been in the woods for nearly half an hour, and had to find him fast. She walked along until she heard grunts coming from behind what she recognized as the boulders where they'd been sitting. She quietly approached from behind, not yet wanting to be noticed. She finally saw Hatter, but she wished it wasn't him. She was met by a sickening sight. She saw Hatter sitting in the sand, with his shirt unbuttoned and leaving one of his arms uncovered. Under any other circumstances she would've…enjoyed seeing him uncovered like this, except the reason why he had his body uncovered was because he was cutting himself. He had a sharp serrated blade in one hand, and was tearing up his uncovered arm with it mercilessly. There was already a multitude of fresh cuts on his arm, probably more than twenty, and each one was brutally deep. His hair was covering all of his face above the nose, but his mouth was in a pained scowl. Alice quietly sobbed to herself at what she had caused. She rubbed the tears from her eyes, and spoke.  
"H-Hatter?" Alice said nervously, between sobs. He quickly looked up to her, and threw down his knife. He weakly stood up to face her, and began to speak.  
"Alice…. I… I'm sorry you had to see this. I can show you the way back to the town square if you want, and I guess you can try to forget this… I'm such an idiot…"  
"You are an idiot." Alice stated. "You're an idiot for doing this to yourself. It kills me to see you like this." She said as she stepped closer to him. She grabbed his arm, and examined the damage. The cuts were all deep, and there were so many of them…  
"Sorry… I guess I'm not very good at dealing with rejection…" He mumbled.  
"Silly," Alice laughed weakly, "I never said no…" She dropped his wrist and pulled him in for a hug, with tears yet again falling from her eyes; but this time, they were tears of joy. She pulled her face back, and looked into Hatter's eyes. He managed a smile, and spoke in a voice rough from sobbing.  
"I…I love you."  
"I love you too." She said, and then moved her face toward his, and their lips finally met. Hatter pulled Alice closer to him by the waist, and she hung her arms daintily around his neck. At first they were tender and careful with each other, softly kissing. Then they finally allowed themselves to release all of the love they felt for each other, and got even more intense. The sweet taste of Alice's soft lips was all that Hatter felt, his mind lost in love. Alice pulled her face back from Hatter's wonderful lips, and looked again into his eyes.  
"Mrs. Alice Hatter." She said with giggle, and returned her lips to Hatter's.


	15. Regret

Alice woke to the sound of crashing waves. She moaned as she tried to sit up, but found that someone held her back. She looked over to see Hatter. His jet black hair in his face, covering his eyes. His mouth was in a faint smile.

Alice moved his hair away from his eyes, careful not to wake him. They were shut, and he was breathing softly. She sighed as she laid her head back in the sand. She remembered yesterdays events. She shut her eyes, but quickly snapped them open again and sat up, moving Hatters arm. I'm engaged, she though. I'm engaged to Hatter.

She looked over to see Hatters eyes slowly open, and groan.

"Darling, you can't wake up so early." He said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Why is that?" Alice questioned, smiling.

"Because it wakes me up and I have less time holding you."

Alice looked down, trying to hide her face.

Hatter chuckled. "I love you." He said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." Alice said with a small laugh.

"I forgot to give you something last night." Hatter said, releasing her to get something out of his pocket, before returning his head to it's original position. He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Here, love."

He grabbed Alices' hand and held it palm up, before dropping something in it. Alice looked at the object in her hand. Not a ring, but a necklace. A locket to be exact.

"Open it." hatter whispered.

Alice obeyed. She lifted the small silver heart locket close to her face and opened it. Inside were two unrecognizable children. A boy, about 9 or 10, who had black hair and a black vest over a white shirt. He was holding a small girl, about 7. The girl had on a blue dress, with fair blonde hair. She was wearing a green top hat that covered the top of her eyes. It took Alice a few minutes to process, this was them.

"Do you like it?" Hatter asked, breaking her out of her trance.

"Hatter... I love it..." Alice said, moving so she was able to put in the necklace.

"I'm overjoyed to hear that dear." He said, smiling. "And my real name is-"

Hatter was cut short, by someone pulling on the back of his collar, pulling him out of the sand.

Alice stood up and turned around.

"Rabbit!" She yelled. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Getting him away from you!" He yelled back. He pushed Hatter away.

"Why the hell did you do that Rabbit!" Hatter shouted. Anger coating his voice.

"Alice," he said, ignoring Hatters question. "You don't know him. You don't know who he is, or what he's done. Who do you trust him."

"I-..." Alice stopped. How could she trust him? She wanted to... she felt like she could... but what reason did he give her? Besides saying he loved her...

"A-Alice..." Hatter stuttered. Her glance turned to him. His eyes flickering with sadness. "Love..."

"I-I just can..." Alice said.

"Alice." Rabbit said. "You can trust me..." He started walking towards her. Alice backed up.

"Too late." Hatter said. "She's mine."

"Alice..."

"I-I..."

"She's my fiancee." Hatter said smugly.

Rabbit stood straight. His eyes got cold. As if someone told him a friend or family member died. Alice started to worry, until he took in a deep breath.

"Wonderful. We're leaving soon." Was all he said, before he turned and left. Alice stood there. He was hurt. Devastated. Then she looked at Hatter. Who looked rather pleased with himself.

"What did you do..." Alice said.

" I told him the truth." Hatter replied, coldly.

"You didn't have to now! Or in that was for that matter!" Alice shouted.

"Oh come on." Hatter sighed. "He had to know. And besides, he's a_ rabbit _have you forgotten? You wouldn't have picked him anyway."

"Who said I wouldn't!" Alice yelled.

She saw Hatter wince at this, then reply. "You really want to fuck a Rabbit?"

Alice shouted some inaudible term, before running after Rabbit.

"Sweetie," Hatter caught her before she could get past him.

"Let me go!" Alice struggled to get free.

"Darling, don't do something you'll regret."


	16. Mad Hatter

"What could I possibly regret now!" Alice shouted.

Hatter sighed.

"Alice..." He looked down, before pulling her into a hug. "I just wanted to let him know you're mine. I love you so, so much..."

Alice gave up and let him hold her.

"When your older you'll understand..." Alice sighed.

"What do you mean?"  
"You don't understand..."

"Understand what?"

"Pain."

As soon as Alice said this, Hatter tightened his grip.

"You think I know nothing of pain..." He said through his teeth.

"Not like I have."

Hatter pushed Alice away. "Never say that."

"It's true."

"Then you really don't know anything." Hatter raised his voice. He started walking away, then stopped. He turned and walked back, faster. "My parents were killed. Just as yours were. My family is banished. I lost you. You left me. You left me here and saved yourself. I made you leave, but it hurt like hell Alice. I love you. Do you know how much it hurt letting you go? I love you. I can't say it more plainly. I love you. I L-O-V-E Y-O-U." By this time, he grabbed Alices' shoulders and was slightly shaking her with each word.

Alice was stunned. She had never seen Hatter... this... mad... Mad Hatter...

* * *

A/N: Ok, so this chapter isn't long at all. So, I decided to put in a couple of little back stories with Alice and Hatter. Just some cute little stories that I decided to write one night during a tornado warning... Hey, I couldn't get back to sleep ok? Just be lucky your getting this ^^

* * *

_**The last day Alice see's Hatter when she was 7**_

_**TITLE: Rain, oh rain.**_

"Rain, rain go away. Little Alice wants to play." A little boy around 9 sang softly, as he brushed some of his black hair out of his face.

"I'm not little." A little girl with long light blonde hair said. She was around 7.

"But you are too me little Alice." The boy smiled. "It's easier to hug little people." He got up and wrapped his arms around the little girl.

"You're squishing me though!" Alice struggled out.

The boy backed up and looked in her eyes. "Are you ok Alice? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

He was cut off by the Alice hugging him.

"You're funny Hatter." She smiled as he placed his arms around her again.

"Little Alice, do you have to go back home again? I don't want you to leave." Hatter said.

"I have to go back to my family Hatter."

"I can be your family if you stay."

Alice laughed and stood back. "Silly Hatter, that's impossible." She giggled.

"Not if you marry me." Hatter said, serious.

"I'm 7!" Alice said.

"And I'm 9."

Alice smiled. "How about you tell me your real name and I'll marry you."

Hatter crossed his arms. Then sighed and smiled.

"Come here little Alice." Alice obeyed and walked over.

Hatter put his face next to hers, and whispered.

* * *

"My name is..."

_**Alice is 12 And wakes up one day. Her parents are still alive.**_

_**TITLE: Dreams**_

When Alice opened her eyes, she was laying in the middle of a garden. There were flowers blooming out of the small shrubs and the stone pathway she was on was cool, even though the sun was shining.

She stood up and followed the path. _Where am I she thought. I'm not at my garden, or at anyones I can recall..._

"Alice." She heard someone whisper behind her. She turned around. There was a boy. Somewhere around her age. He had pure black hair and dark emerald eyes. "Don't leave again my little Alice..."

"Hatter!" Alice shouted. She sat straight up in her bed. It was all a dream. A wonderful, lovely dream... She layed back down. She went back to sleep, hoping to dream about the strange boy again...

_**Alice is 17 and her parents just died. She is living with her aunt.**_

_**TITLE: Pain**_

"Alice Elizabeth Kingsley!" Her aunt shouted, pounding on the door too Alices' room.

"Go away!" Alice shouted. She was laying in her bed with a switch blade in hand.

"I will not! Do not talk to me that way! I know what your doing in there! Stop it right now!"

Alice added 3 more cuts to the growing collection on her arm. The blade was stained with red, no worse then the dark crimson color her arm was.

"Alice!"

"I like the pain!"

"You masochistic girl! Open this door or you're-"

"Grounded? What the hell do I fucking do anyway!" Alice added 2 more until she decided to stop before her arm would fall off, she threw to blade in the closet without cleaning it and opened the door. Her aunt was gone and no one was there.

"Aunt Heather?" Alice called. She was there one second and gone the next... Alice walked down the hall to the bathroom and turned on the light. Only to see a boy. A boy dressed in black and green.

"Who are you?" Alice stepped back.

The boy looked up. Alice could barely see his emerald eyes. His gaze shifted to her arm. He shook his head and held up his own. Covered in cuts.

Alice sat up, panting.

"Alice get your ass out of that room!" The calling continued. Just a dream...


	17. Not so different

Rabbit kept his head down as he walked back towards the town. Why did Alice do that. Is it because he was originally a Rabbit? Most likely. But, thanks to Alice, it was like that never even happened. He was supposed to be with her. He had to be. Hatter had Calada. He had Alice. Cupcake had... her... optimism. That's how it's supposed to be.

Alice. The creator. She was wonderful. She was beautiful and deadly. And not broken at all in his eyes. She went through a hard time, who doesn't. He would help her. Her could help her. Not Hatter. Not someone who IS broken. Not someone who would take advantage of her. Not someone like Hatter. Anyone but Hatter.

Alice deserves so much better. Even better then me. I'm not great or wonderful. But I know I'd be better for her then Hatter. Ugh, Hatter. Why. Why did he o after Alice when every other girl in Wonderland would love to be in her place. The way they throw themselves at him. He has his fine choice of girls. But no. It had to be her. It just had to be Alice. I swear it's to spite me. He hates me. Ever since I lead Alice back home. She had to go back. Who knows what would happen if she stayed. She was far too young. She's older now and he wanted her to stay. Stay with him...

* * *

Hatter kept his head to the sky as he walked along the beach. Why did Alice do that. Is it because she loves Rabbit? Maybe. But he loved her... He didn't like Calada... in that way. He saved her out of respect for the twins parents. The head of the resistance. When they died, it was like everyone lost hope. The twins hide in the forest, continuing their dream. Not wondering what was going to happen. But Alice could stop it all. If her mind was repaired. Not that it's broken in anyway. I can help her. I'm broken, but I'm what she needs. Someone to understand. It's supposed to be this way. Rabbit and Alice is just wrong. Stop it Hatter. Alice is yours. Rabbit had his chance. He did. My Alice. Rabbit would leave her when things got bad. He wouldn't.

He leaned his back against a tree and shut his eyes.

"Where are you Alice." He sighed, before dropping his pocket watch to the ground.


	18. Alice sweet Alice

Alice groaned as she tried to walk through the woods in her dress. She went through everything in her head. Hatter proposed, I said yes, Rabbit finds us, gets depressed. Rabbit, Hatter. Ugh. Damn why is everything like this. I know nothing about any of this. Not this world, these people... And what's with all the romance? I was never one for romance anyways... Not until all this... I means it's like these guys have nothing better to do... Rabbit, Hatter... Why me? I mean... Cupcake and Calada are pretty... Way prettier then me... It's probably just because I'm the 'creator' or whatever the fuck they keep calling me.

Hatter. I really liked him. He was like me. Hurt and alone. He went through a lot like me. He understood me. And what could he gain by being with me just to break me? The joy of a game? The joy of being wanted? No. Calada wanted him. He already won that. I really believe he loves me and wouldn't lie to me, like Rabbit said he was.

Rabbit. Protective Rabbit. I did really like me him too. A little too much for someone older then me. He wasn't like me. He never went through much. He was just trying to get through life and make everyone happy. Besides Hatter that is. I'm sure a lot of girls wanted him, even though I didn't know of anyone... I do believe he loves me. He just had to figure out who he was and what he actually felt...

Ok, none of that helped. At all. I just convinced myself that both of them loved me. That's great.

Fuck me.

I can't believe this.

"Second guessing?" She heard a voice in the trees.

Alice turned her head up to see the same cat.

"Am I?" Alice asked.

"I don't believe I have to answer to that." The cat grinned, He turned around and jumped to another brach before facing Alice again.

"What makes you think I do?" Alice asked.

"It's your life, child."

"I am not a child."

"Defensive and hostile. No wonder Hatter fell for you."

"I am not."

"Defensive."

"Fucking cat."

"Hostile." The cats grin grew wider before disappearing.

Alice sighed and looked ahead.

"Alice sweet Alice." Someone whispered behind her.

Hatter.

Alice turned around. He stood there, hair messed up with pieces of leafs, hat tipped, and eyes full of sorrow.

"Hatter..." Alice started looking down.

Hatter stepped closer and looked down at her. She looked up.

"Alice." He sighed as he pressed his lips against hers. "My Alice." He said when he pulled away.

"Your Alice." Alice said, pulling him back.

This was her choice.


	19. Secret is out my dear

Hatter.

Standing right behind me.

With Alice.

Fuck. I was in trouble.

"Are we leaving now, Cal?" Hatter asked in a sweet voice. One Calada had never heard before. She was shocked.

"I think Rabbit went this way..." Alice said softly, trying to tug hatter to the left of them. "He said we were leaving..."

Calada blinked a few time.

What the Hell.

What had happened.

Alice and Hatter were acting nicer... sweeter... It was almost to impossible to believe. But as we all now, nothing is impossible. Calada stood up, and walked away towards the gate.

"I guess we should just follow Cal Sweetheart." She heard Hatter whisper to Alice. She felt her heart stop beating.

"All right Dear... are we meeting the white queen now?" She heard Alice speak softly. What a selfish act.

"All right Dear... are we meeting the white queen now?" Alice asked softly to Hatter. She didn't know what had come over her. She felt... wanted and... loved for the first time in years. It was now like she was a different person.

This world seems as if it has been where she was always meant to be. With Hatter.

Alice let her hand slide down Hatters arm and fall into his soft hand. He intertwined there fingers and started walking.

"Yes, Love. We are almost there. We have only 2 more days now till we get there. We have to stop at the pool of tears tonight to rest. Then we will get there tomorrow." Hatter leaned down and kissed Alice softly on the cheek.

"What is the pool of tears?" Alice questioned. As they walked through the gate.

"A... well..." Hatter sighed. "It's quite like the way you came here. It is another way out. But this is a portal that leads to every dimension rather then just yours to ours. Do you understand Sweetheart?"

Alice nodded. "There are other worlds?"

Hatter opened his mouth to speak. But someone stood in front of them, causing them to stop walking.

"Miss Alice looks so quiet!" Cupcake shouted. Cupcake looked at Alice, then shifted to Hatter. She smiled as she turned her gaze to Alices' left hand. She screamed when she saw the tiny silver ring with the emerald on it. Alice unlatched herself from Hatter to cover her ears.

Hatter chuckled and places his hands over hers, he took one of her hands away from her ear and whispered, "I guess our little secret is out my dear."

Alice kept her eyes locked on Hatters. Meanwhile, she could hear Cupcake giggling like a child gone completely mad.

Then they heard Caladas' shrill scream.

Followed by a gunshot.


	20. Tiger Lilly Drink Me, please save me

The next thing Alice saw was Hatter who ran into the forest first. She found this quite interesting. Then she saw Cupcake stumble after into the forest.

Alice coked her head to one side. Something didn't seem right. It wasn't Calada who had been hurt. Her eyes widened. She ran after them into the thicket of trees.

"Please" She whispered to herself, running out of breathe. "Please be all right."

She finally reached the beach. She stumbled while trying to stop her running.

She saw Calada first, with her hands cupped over her mouth. Then she saw Hatter, his gaze shifted at the ground, his face in a dark grin. He looked... evil... Then she saw Cupcake, tears coming from her eyes. Then she fell to her knees as she saw Rabbit. Laying in the sand, that was now absorbing the crimson blood coming from rabbit. She didn't know what else to do but bury her face in her hands, which were in the sand, and cry.

She felt like something inside of her had shattered. Had been broken. Then she heard a voice. None of which she was familiar.

"Consider this a warning." The voice said. Alice looked up, with red and puffy eyes. She could barely see the figure standing behind Rabbit. The man had a large brown trench coat on over a black suit and black boots. His hair covered the tips of it eyes, it was as white as Rabbits. And he had on a pin-stripped fedora.

Alice stood up and grabbed her knife. She ran towards the man, aiming for is heart. He pulled out a gun. And Alice stopped right as she saw a dart fly just 2 centimeters away from her head, straight in the mans neck.

Not questioning who threw it, she continued to run, dropped her knife in the sand, and grabbed the mans gun as he fell down into the red sand. She shot him, straight in the face with no hesitation. The man didn't make a sound. And she saw his eyes go black and a black diamond appear on his forehead, right where she put the bullet through his head. Alice dropped the gun and stepped back. Right into Hatter. She spun around to cry in his chest.

"It's ok..." He soothed "We got him... It's ok... we're safe..." He ran his fingers through her hair. "My Sweetheart you got him it's ok..."

"R-R-Rabbit..." Alice sobbed.

"He'll be ok... Alice we can fix him... it's ok..." Hatter said, Alice backed up.

"H-how?" She said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Trust me." Hatter smiled faintly. "We can fix him and he'll be back."

Alice turned to see the man she just shot. She stared at the diamond. "Why did that happen?" Alice said softly.

She saw Hatter walk up and kneel beside the body. He lifted it's right hand. It had a 7 that appeared. "It's how they mark and replace. It mean he is part of the red queens suit. He was the 7 of diamonds. When he is found they will replace him."

"That's not right..." Alice said. She turned back to Rabbits body. She slowly walked over and sat down. "Rabbit..." She said, moving her hand across his face, tears forming again. He looked as white as he did before. So white, so pale. "Please come back..." She started crying. She laid her face in her arms and her arms rested on Rabbits chest. "Please Rabbit you can't leave me like this. You can't leave me at al. I am so lost and I need you. Please! Please come back! I need you!" She sobbed. She heard a rustle in the sand before her.

"Let her be." Calada whispered.

"Rabbit!" Alice screamed. She sat here, she could feel herself growing cold. She took a breath. Then she tore her face away and looked at his face. He looked like a sleeping child. She innocent, so serene. She remembered something.

* * *

_ "Cupcake." Alice said turning away from the door where Rabbit just walked out of. "I have a question. Since this isn't a dream can you die here?"_

_ "Yes. Yes. Yes" Cupcake said, not facing away from the desk she was cleaning off. "Unless you have Tiger Lilly Drink me. That may save one person, one time. But it's so hard to get. They only have one in this village for sale. I could show you if you'd like." Cupcake turned around, but Alice was gone. _

* * *

Alice sniffled. And she pulled a small bottle out of the pocket of her dress and opened it. She put the bottle up to her mouth and let the orange liquid fill it. She felt it soak into her gums as she opened her mouth. It coated her tongue. Just as the man had said.

She slowly lowered her face to Rabbits, and kissed him. She felt the coating turn back to liquid and trickle into Rabibts' mouth and down his throat. She knew it had been done, but she did not want to back away. She wanted to stay where she was. She reluctantly pulled away and put her hand on his cheek. It was warm. She smiled as she saw him opened his eyes.

"Alice." He said as he cupped her face in his hands and pulled her close to him as he put his lips on hers. He smiled into the kiss and she ran her fingers through is shaggy hair and pulled him even closer. He was weaving his fingers through Alices' dark brown hair. Rabbit licked Alice bottom lip asking or entrance, which she let him. He deepened the kiss for about 2 minutes before pulling away.

"I have been needing that, Miss Alice." Rabbit said, pulling her into a hug and whispering in her ear. "You saved me..."

Alice shut her eyes and leaned on Rabbits shoulder. She had kissed him.

And Hatter had just witnessed the whole thing.


	21. Highlights

Alice bit her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut, scared to turn around and see her fiance. She buried her face in Hatters shoulder.

"I see." Hatter said behind her. Agony in his voice. "I need a drink." Alice heard his footsteps in the sand as he headed back to the town.

Oh no... Alice thought. What have I done know...

"Alice..." Rabbit hugged her tighter. "My Alice..."

Alice pulled away and stood up. Wiping the final tears from her eyes she said "I am no ones Alice... I am a demon..."

Rabbit stood up. "No Alice. You saved me. You are an angel if anything. I love you so, so much Alice I need you..."

Alices' eyes widened her eyes. She remembered how much he said she needed Rabbit.

"Where did Hatter go..." Alice said looking around. She looked at Calada, who just smirked and ran off."

"I know where..." Cupcake said. "He went to the Walrus and The Carpenter..."

"Where?" Alice asked.

"It's a club." Rabbit said looking at her, "It's on the dark side of the island. But Alice... don't go..."

"I have to..." Alice said. "He's..."

"Alice. It's a strip club." Cupcake shouted over to them.

"W-what?" Alice said. "Hatter wouldn't do that to me..."

"Alice..." Cupcake walked up to her right side. "You just kissed Rabbit right in front of him. He is hurt. He would... He is Hatter..."

"No." Alice said backing away from both of them. "He loves me."

"Alice. Here..." Cupcake took her hand. "I'll show you. Rabbit... Please stay..."

* * *

"See." Cupcake said. It was very dark on this side of the island. Like the sun was blocked out. But sure enough. Right under the name of the club it read "Exotic club."

"He can't be in there..." Alice said, looking at Cupcake. She nodded. Alice ran in. As soon as she did it was like a nightclub. There was loud music, a crowd of people and strobe lights. Alice walked through the crowd until she saw 10 different doors. By this time, if Hatter was here, he would have been in one. It's been an hour about. She took a deep breathe and kicked open the first door. No one. She let out a sigh and took another breathe. Kicked open the second one. It was just a couple with hearts on there hands. Before she saw anymore she kicked open 3. Then 4. Then 5. Then 6. 6. She kicked the door open... Shock swept over her eyes when she saw Hatter, shirtless, sitting in the middle of a room on a chair with a bottle of Vodka in his hand. But it wasn't just that. There was a girl. She had platinum blonde hair and emerald eyes. She looked identical to Alice. She wore a pink cocktail dress, but the top was pulled down revealing... a little too much. Alice stood straight.

"Ah Sweetheart." Hatter laughed. He was drunk. He must have had well over 100 bottles of Vodka. "Meet my new friend her name is Elise. She was showing me something so if you could scoot your ass outta here."

"This is her?" The girl stood up off of Hatter. "No wonder you came to me." She licked her lips.

Alice smirked and looked down, before saying "Ah Hun. You are so pretty. I love your hair. Ever think of getting red highlights?" Alice looked up.

She scoffed. "That's trashy. Although I would certainly still look better then you."

Alice smiled and pulled the gun out from behind her, shot her right in the heart.

"Just gave you a free dye job. No need to thank me. She stepped over the body and walked up to Hatter, and straddled him, getting close to his face.

"Oh Honey." She said moving his hair out of his face.

"Yes." He whispered on her lips.

"Fuck love. You aren't worth it. Forget me and stay here. I am leaving." She slapped him and got up. She walked to the door. Then froze. Without turning around she said "Don't come back for me." Then walked out. She saw Cupcake still by the door.

"Let's go." She grabbed her hand.

"What about Hatter."

"He's busy."


End file.
